


Arcanum

by Lucifuge5



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: AU, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Wingfic, snippet tag event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnie pays a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcanum

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "One Wrong Move". FTR, this is more of a moody snippet than a tremendously sad one.

"Michaelangelo, you have company." Mrs. Scarletti knocks on the door then, turns around. "I've been praying for him," she says quietly.

"We know," Winnie replies, her voice modulated to its softest tone. She slides her right hand across Mrs. Scarletti's wrinkled forehead. It might be a bending of the rules, but Winnie hopes her _Boss_ can overlook her meddling.

Visibly zoned out, Mrs. Scarletti gives Winnie a blank smile before walking back to the living room.

Winnie waits a few seconds before going inside Spike's room. Once she's closed the door behind her, she lets her wings manifest at last, relief flooding her veins. It's funny, she always forgets how it makes everything grow sharper in her mind. She walks to the desk where Spike keeps all of his computer stuff and turns on the desk lamp.

The way Spike has curled up almost into himself makes Winnie grimace. His body, _his soul_ , radiate the white hot kind of pain that swallows everything on its path. "Why? Why didn't you _save_ him?" Spike asks without turning around. A bitter accusation in every single word.

Winnie swallows the apology that wouldn't be welcomed as well as words like 'free will' and 'courage'. Instead, she moves all of his programming books from the reading chair to the floor before sitting down and facing forward, her elbows digging into her thighs. The bulk of her wings makes comfort an elusive thing.

"Lew wasn't my charge. _You_ are," she answers before reaching out and holding Spike's hands between her own. "Go on now and get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"Can't sleep," Spike mumbles, eyes already closing, "Every time I do, I dream about him."

Winnie hums an ancient lullaby and hopes her presence can bring a measure of peace.


End file.
